The Hackathon
by er454
Summary: Felicity hacks. Enough said. Will be a short multi chapter fic.


DO NOT DISTURB - HACKING IN PROGRESS.  
DISTURBANCE WILL CAUSE YOUR OWN IMMEDIATE BANKRUPTCY

Oliver read the sign as he bounded down the stairs in the foundry. As he took a quick look, he could see that some setup had been created just outside the bathroom with 4 bottles of red wine, a glass, a 4 screen computer arrangement, a pack of red bull, Felicity's chair, and a large red tape on the ground encircling the space.

He walked towards Dig who was doing his warm up and stretching.

"Dig? What uh- what is this?" Oliver gestured with a head tilt towards what was clearly Felicity's doing in the back of the room.

"Beats me man. Haven't seen our girl yet today." Diggle replied with a shrug. His eyes glanced up. "Ah speak of the devil…"

They turned to see Felicity walk in holding what looked like a duffle bag and her surface tablet.

"Hi boys." Felicity began to announce as she walked in, " As you may have seen I've put in a sign which has a very, very obvious request. We've been friends for less than 2 years so this hasn't happened before BUT I feel it is time to share with you my 2 year event - The Open Data Hackathon. It's going to start tonight at about 10 PM here and I WILL need this space for that time. This is an extremely important part of my life and one of the few times where I get to be matched by other geniuses who challenge my coding skills. Therefore as a member of the Arrow team, I'm asking you to treat this like me needing time to workout by myself. Except with my brain and not, you know, my calves. So any vigilante business that can wait, must wait. Or maybe Sara could take over some. I don't want to bankrupt anyone but I have done so before and could do worse. As a precaution, I've brought along a rules list made by my roommate from MIT. Seriously guys, I love you both and don't want you to get on the wrong side of LadyVine."

Oliver and Diggle turned to each other, "Ladyvine?" They mouthed silently as Felicity pulled out the papers from her duffel bag.

Oliver took a look at the list Felicity handed out to him and Dig.

Safety Rules when in the presence of LadyVine  
1) If you must feed her, leave food on the floor within a foot of red tape. DO NOT CROSS the red tape  
2) Music and noise are allowed but will be ignored. LadyVine is overall unapproachable, deaf and blind to surroundings when online.  
3) DO NOT CROSS RED TAPE.  
4) DO NOT TOUCH, HOLD, OR GRAB anything within vicinity of the Red Box  
5) Caution: when hackathon is over, Felicity will be very drunk. This could lead to

Oliver frowned, "Lead to what?" Felicity glanced at him with a knowing look "Yeah I know it's missing something at the end but Cat never ended up telling me what I did afterwards. Sorry! I'd give you more info if I had it but I don't and anyways what's the worse that could happen? I'll be in the Arrow Cave - safest place in Starling."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do during your uh… hackathon?" Diggle asked, staring with a confused look at the simple five rules.

"I think everything's covered there. Apparently the red tape was enough to form enough of a barrier that you guys can really do anything you want to outside of it. I don't hear anything anyways once I'm in the zone." Felicity replied giddily. Her excitement was building. "By the way, I don't know how long it'll last either. The shortest one was done in 6 hours and the longest one took 4 days. Average for the last five so far, is 27.5 hours. Anyways I'll need to start warming up soon and change out of these clothes into my hack gear. If Sara or Roy comes by, there are two more copies I made of the rules list. Make sure you tell them how important it is. Oliver? Dig?" She wanted individual confirmation. It never went well when her alter ego was bothered. At least she only came out every other year.

The two grown men nodded solemnly for Felicity's benefit as she walked past them towards the bathroom.

"Oh! one more thing - bathroom is off limits. Sorry!- the club one will be free!"

Oliver couldn't help smiling inwardly as he saw his Girl Wednesday taking off so happily. He turned towards Dig, "I guess we can start sparring then?"

Diggle's smile mirrored Oliver's with amusement. "Yeah I guess so. We'll leave her to it then."


End file.
